


Кошмар

by Taracsacum



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, Age Appropriate Starker, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Artist Peter Parker, Canon Divergence - Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Character Death In Dream, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Violence, M/M, Non-Graphic Descriptions of Blood, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Peter Gives Him That Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Pierced Peter Parker, Serious Injuries, Tattoo Artist Peter Parker, Tattooed Peter Parker, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 16:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taracsacum/pseuds/Taracsacum
Summary: Тони снится, наверное, самый страшный кошмар за всю жизнь, а это многое значит. К счастью, кое-кто из этого кошмара живёт прямо напротив него и готов его успокоить.





	Кошмар

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19865899) by [LadyArtemis13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyArtemis13/pseuds/LadyArtemis13). 

Он не знает, где находится. Вокруг темно и, кажется, всё окутано густым туманом. В воздухе пахнет чем-то странным. Чем-то металлическим, железным.

Тони оборачивается, пытаясь зацепиться взглядом за что-то знакомое, что поможет ему понять, где он. И вот тогда он видит его.

На земле кто-то лежит раскинув руки и повернувшись на бок: видимо, человек так и упал, не успев сгруппироваться. Металлический запах, который ранее уловил Тони, источает лужа крови под этим человеком, которая становится всё больше и больше.

Туман, кажется, сгущается. Он окутывает его плотным коконом, но к лежащему не приближается. Тони подходит ближе. Он хочет крикнуть, проверить, в сознании ли человек и жив ли он вообще, но его голос словно куда-то пропадает. В его груди зарождается плохое предчувствие, которое с каждым шагом становится лишь сильнее.

Вдруг всё проясняется, словно камера наконец фокусируется. Тони видит голубую фланелевую рубашку, а под ней — футболку со знакомым логотипом «AC/DC», «украденную» у него когда-то давно. Он видит тёмные кудри, обычно сухие и блестящие, но сейчас красные и отяжелевшие от крови. Видит знакомое кольцо из чернёного серебра, поблёскивающее на слишком неподвижной татуированной руке.

— Нет, — шепчет он. Следующее, что он помнит, — это как он резко оказывается на коленях и поднимает Питера на руки.

Он прижимает дрожащие пальцы к нежной шее. Тони чувствует слабый пульс, трепещущий, как повреждённые крылья бабочки, и почти всхлипывает от облегчения.

Ещё не слишком поздно. Он жив. Тони может всё исправить. Должен всё исправить.

— Питер. Питер. Милый, пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, очнись. — Его голос дрожит, он мягко поглаживает нежную щёку и осторожно проводит большим пальцем по скуле, на которой чернеет синяк. — Пожалуйста. Голос срывается. Он чувствует, как по его щеке катится слеза, когда видит, что Питер медленно раскрывает свои прекрасные глаза.

— Тони? — Питер хрипит, словно… словно до этого он долго кричал.

Тони прижимает его до невозможного ближе к себе.

— Да. Да, я здесь. Я здесь, родной. Я с тобой.

Питер протягивает слабую дрожащую руку к подбородку Тони.

— Б-больно, Тони. Так больно.

Тони берёт его руку и подносит к своим губам, оставляя нежный поцелуй на кольце.

— Я знаю. Знаю. Всё будет хорошо, ладно? Я… Я вытащу тебя отсюда. Я всё исправлю. С тобой всё будет хорошо. — Его голос ломается.

Губы Питера искривляются в грустной улыбке, из уголка рта стекает тонкая струйка крови.

— Ох, милый. Думаю, даже ты не сможешь это исправить.

— Питер…

— Я не выберусь отсюда, Тони. Всё кончено.

Тони отрицательно мотает головой, и по его лицу катится ещё одна слеза.

— Нет. Нет. Не говори так. Ты не можешь… — Его голос снова надламывается. — Ты не можешь бросить меня вот так.

— Ты же знаешь, что я бы никогда тебя не бросил, будь у меня выбор, милый. — Во взгляде Питера Тони улавливает принятие и понимание, и ему это совсем не нравится.

— Милый, пожалуйста. Я не смогу без тебя.

Тони Старк никогда в своей жизни не молился. Он не молился даже в той пещере в Афганистане. Но если молитвы помогут ему уберечь Питера от смерти? Он будет сбивать колени в кровь каждый день.

Большие карие глаза начинают закрываться.

— Питер! — в панике кричит он.

Питер моргает. Мягко улыбается, встретившись взглядом с Тони.

— Я люблю тебя, — шепчет он, словно это секрет, который должен слышать только Тони.

Тони плачет, стена внутри него с грохотом рушится.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — срывающимся голосом отвечает он. — Всегда любил.

Глаза Питера закрываются.

— Поцелуй меня.

Тони подавляет рвущийся из груди всхлип и, наклонившись, нежно прижимается губами к губам Питера.

Это их первый и последний поцелуй.

Через несколько секунд Тони отстраняется и видит замершего Питера, его закрытые глаза и расслабленные черты лица. Он прижимается лицом к неподвижной груди и всхлипывает.

— Нет. Пожалуйста, родной. Пожалуйста.

***

Тони резко просыпается, задыхаясь, отчаянная мольба к мёртвому Питеру застывает на его губах. Он чувствует, как глаза жжёт от подступающих слёз, пытается успокоить бешено колотящееся сердце. Он смотрит на свои руки, почти удивляясь, что они чистые и без крови. Они дрожат.

Тони отбрасывает одеяло в сторону и скатывается с кровати. Он выходит в коридор и поворачивается к двери прямо напротив своей комнаты, всё ещё тяжело дыша. По-прежнему дрожащей рукой Тони открывает дверь так тихо, как только может.

Его дыхание наконец начинает успокаиваться, когда он видит знакомую фигуру, спящую на большой кровати. Эта самая фигура шевелится, услышав звук открывающейся двери. Питер садится — серое одеяло оголяет его грудь — и сонно трёт один глаз, поворачиваясь лицом к дверному проёму.

— Тони? — спрашивает он хриплым от сна голосом.

— Эй, — тихо отвечает Тони. — Прости, что… что разбудил. Просто плохой сон. — Он блуждает взглядом по движущемуся, дышащему телу человека, которого он… Питера.

Это, кажется, немного пробуждает Питера.

— Ты в порядке? — с явным беспокойством и в голосе, и во взгляде больших карих глаз спрашивает он.

Тони вздрагивает. _Всё будет хорошо, ладно?_

Питер, естественно, замечает его реакцию.

Он задумчиво смотрит на него, а затем протягивает татуированную руку.

— Иди сюда, — говорит он. — Ложись.

Тони слегка колеблется, закрывает за собой дверь и направляется к кровати. Он садится рядом с Питером и краем сознания подмечает, насколько это естественно.

Питер тут же переворачивается так, чтобы наполовину растянуться на голой груди Тони. Он прижимается лицом к изгибу шеи, и Тони крепко обнимает его одной рукой. Питер хватает его свободную руку и переплетает их пальцы, притягивая их ближе к татуировке на своей груди, где — Тони чувствует — сильно и ровно бьётся его сердце.

— Лучше? — негромко спрашивает он. Тони чувствует его тёплое дыхание на своей шее. Он чувствует, как бьётся его сердце. Он чувствует, как в этом прекрасном человеке, которого он прижимает к себе, бурно течёт жизнь.

— Да, — шепчет Тони. Он прижимается губами к блестящим тёмным кудряшкам. Тёмным, не кроваво-красным. Сухим и упругим, не влажным и липким. — Лучше.

Тони лежит и слушает, как дыхание Питера замедляется, пока тот постепенно проваливается в сон. Он чувствует, как и его глаза начинают слипаться.

— Я люблю тебя, — бормочет он, а затем отдаётся в объятия сна.

До утра Тони не просыпается, удерживая мирно сопящего Питера в объятиях.


End file.
